This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Course Description: This course provides an introduction to select topics in genomics and bioinformatics, and focuses on the use of an array of biological databases and bioinformatics tools used for the retrieving and analyzing sequence data of DNA, RNA, proteins and genomes. The goal of this course is to enhance the potential of students to use bioinformatics tools in research and to make new discoveries in the area of genomics. Undergraduate Learning Objectives and Outcomes: 1. Demonstrate an ability to use information resources and computer technologies by accessing and retrieving biological information from a variety of databases and literature sources. 2. Demonstrate bioinformatics and genomics literacy by solving a gene annotation problem. 3. Demonstrate an ability to apply and interpret quantitative methods (algorithms and scoring matrices, phylogeny, information theory, homology modeling) by resolving the evolutionary relationship between members of a protein superfamily. 4. Demonstrate basic biological computer skills by using a computer command language and program (UNIX, Python) in conducting a sequence analysis of a protein superfamily Graduate Student Learning Objectives and Outcomes: 1. Demonstrate an ability to use information resources and computer technologies by accessing and retrieving biological information from a variety of databases and literature sources. 2. Demonstrate bioinformatics and genomics literacy by solving a gene annotation problem. 3. Demonstrate an ability to apply and interpret quantitative methods (algorithms and scoring matrices, phylogeny, information theory, homology modeling) by resolving the evolutionary relationship between members of a protein superfamily. 4. Demonstrate basic biological computer skills by using a computer command language and program (UNIX, Python) in conducting a sequence analysis of a protein superfamily 5. Demonstrate advanced bioinformatics skill and literacy by designing and implementing a sequence analysis research project Evaluation: Student evaluation will be based on laboratory exercises, exams, class participation and project. The grading scale for undergraduate students is as follows: Attendance &Participation 25% Written Report 25% Oral Presentation 25% Mid-Term &Final Exams 25% 100% The graduate student grading scale varies slightly to include credit for a special project requirement. The grading scale above will be adjusted to allow graduate students to earn a maximum of 80% of their grade on those items and 20% for their project. All students will maintain a lab manual to record results of all readings and computer laboratory assignments. This manual will be used to evaluate participation in class and in the computer lab. At the end of the semester, all students will give an oral presentation of their projects which involve using bioinformatics learned during the course of the semester. The special project for graduate students will be an extensive literature research/computer lab combination.